


Secret Shadow

by Kionkitchee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Black Romance, Crime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionkitchee/pseuds/Kionkitchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would kill for his shadow. He was yet to realize the mirror act of what was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Shadow  
> Kuroko no Basuke’s fanfiction by Kyou Kionkitchee  
> Disclaimer: It’s not mine  
> Pairing: Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya  
> Rated: M  
> Genre: Crime/Romance  
> Warnings: MxM, yaoi, gore, OOC, OOC, OOC, grammar mistakes and typos, don’t like don’t read!  
> Summary: He would kill for his shadow. He was yet to realize the mirror act of what was his.  
> A/N: Dedicated to Chee-Sensei~

Secret Shadow

© Kyou Kionkitchee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akashi Seijuurou was a man of everything. He was strict and firm along with decisive and strong-willed that made his companies and employees stayed still under his commands. He was the epitome of absolute power that made people unable to deny him anything or even stand against him. He was ruthless and cruel. Any odds he found will be eliminated immediately, caring not of what or who it was. He was the King of Glory—as several people stated—for his victory in every sector he stepped on. He never loses for losing is unworthy of anything, and is to be denied of everything. He would make sure to win and stand high beyond the beyond. However, despite everything negatively, Akashi was also kind and gentle. He respected anyone whom he thought deserve it. He respected his parents, his loving mother who always soothed his soul, and his proud father who taught him how to stand on his own feet without depending on him. He was polite towards them and showing his capability in making his life victorious. He was also gentle with his close subordinates such as Midorima Shintarou—his right hand man, Aomine Daiki—his bodyguard, Murasakibara Atsushi—his personal chef, Momoi Satsuki—his ever sly informant, and Kuroko Tetsuya… his secret shadow.

Akashi deals with many things including dangerous situations. That was why he requires a secret shadow no one ever knows. Was he hiding Kuroko Tetsuya like a bag of candy a kid cannot hold open? No. He did not hide him. Instead, he made him look like a little brother adopted from an unknown orphanage in an unknown village. Was he filthy and dirty? Again, the answer was no. Kuroko was displayed clean and fresh like summer breeze wind that brushes people’s face with its warmth. It went well with his invisibility, an existence in which he managed to cease his self as if no one ever there. Akashi made Kuroko half or even zero in existing, and he was quite pleased with the boy’s ability.

Because nobody needs to know him. Nobody needs to acknowledge his real existence. Nobody but him. Only him to know about Kuroko’s true color.

Because Kuroko was, is, and will be his only. Forever. Until he demands otherwise which is never to happen.

Being a secret shadow is easy. He will only have to obey his master’s wish. No matter what kind of wish it will be, the secret shadow must do his best to grant it… even for a kill.

Kuroko Tetsuya has proved himself what he is capable of. He has killed many in order to please Akashi Seijuurou. He has killed whether to protect or to make Akashi happy, or simply due to orders he had to fulfill. His hands were already dirty of crimson petals he found no odds within. He is accustomed of it. As long as Akashi says he is precious every time he touches him in the night. As long as Akashi says he will do anything to keep him by his side and never let go. As long as Akashi says he needs him, he will stay. He will grant any wish his Akashi wants, and he knows Akashi loves him for that. He will not trade him for any treasure in the universe.

Then, a new storm came in a form of a beautiful man.

Kise Ryouta was an awesome and brilliant man who made acquaintances with many beneficial companies. He threaded alliances in which advantageous and make do to raise his name. He came upon Akashi’s central office and proposed him for a merging affiliation between his own self and Akashi’s company. He said that he would make his company more and more worldwide by making him the model for he has the look and the brain. He would make Teikou the greatest in the world.

Akashi found Kise’s proposition interesting. He never used any beautiful and charming model before—and somehow it gets boring—so he opted to use the offer as an uptake to raise his company. Soon he signed the deal and let the model do his job. It did not take long to ripe the fruit. Teikou became one of the greatest companies in the world along with Seirin and Rakuzan. However, he was not satisfied yet. He wanted Teikou to be number one and defeat Seirin which he thought was weak in forming alliances because of their selflessness in helping people in need. He snorted. He did not need that. It was just a matter of winning or losing and he wanted them perished.

That was when Kuroko appeared. Upon hearing Akashi’s order, Kuroko infiltrated Seirin’s base by pretending to be a new employee. He knew that Seirin was in need of someone who can make a big uproar to maintain its ground at the top of the world. The head of Seirin, Aida Riko, was a fine strategist and kind-hearted woman who gain her employees’ trust. She was loved and protected and nobody can approach her without being examined first. Kuroko, however, gained her trust easily because he has something she needs for her company. That was why nobody suspected him for poisoning Aida through her evening tea… nobody, because he was poisoning himself in the process, and it was intentional.

Akashi knew that. He knew of Kuroko’s resistance towards any kind of poison. And he was proud of him. So, when Kuroko returned from the crumbled Seirin by pretending to blame himself and acting like a stressful lad that needs to be held inside an asylum, Akashi praised him. He kissed and touched him for being a good boy who had accomplished his task. He loved him through the night, and Kuroko would not dare to dream more. He was satisfied to have pleased his master.

Then, Kise sprung into action. He knew Kuroko’s existence as Akashi’s little brother, and found himself attracted to him. He did not care whether Akashi his acquaintance or what, he just wanted to taste Kuroko and later, made him his. He tried praising him for his accomplishment and asked him on a date which Kuroko politely refused. He would not give up till the point where he cornered Kuroko and forcefully kissed him.

Akashi saw that. Kuroko knew Akashi saw him being kissed. Kise knew Akashi saw him kissed Kuroko. Then, all hell breaks loose. Akashi threw a small deadly red scissor while Kuroko dislocated Kise’s shoulder and turned him to capture the scissor right on his neck. The blonde man died instantly, never seeing a heated kiss happened after between the red haired boss and his pale blue haired shadow. They did not care whether Kise’s body was still lying nearby. All that they thought was to clean the tainted lips of Kuroko Tetsuya.

Although Teikou’s model had been found dead, nobody dares to say anything and just continues working. Even the close subordinates did not dare to voice any of their thought… except one.

Midorima Shintarou knew Kuroko as Akashi’s little brother. He, too, realized the true relationship between those two: a sick relationship in the name of incest. He gathered his courage from Oha-Asa site—where he always assures his lucky item in each day—and asked Akashi of it. Truthfully, he wanted to make Akashi realize that his relationship with Kuroko was not healthy. He was okay with blacklist system—a system where every disturbance should be eliminated—but he could not accept Teikou’s public figure to be tainted in scandal. By having relationship with his own brother, Akashi might have dark spots in the media.

His answer was a stab on his thigh by a pair of non-poisonous red scissor.

“What I need is your brain and your hands. I don’t need your feet.”

Midorima never complain anymore. He had just to bear with the pain and be a better subordinate. Akashi will not hesitate to kill him if he keeps on telling him what he thought.

Kuroko had seen the incident, and he felt extremely grateful because his master chose to be by his side rather than being a public consummation. He would make sure to stay by his side too no matter what happen.

Thus, a series of incident happened within Teikou. Aomine Daiki lost his left ring finger and little finger for touching Kuroko intimately during his break. At that time, Aomine was playing basketball, and then Kuroko came. He asked Kuroko to join him and happy enough to know that Kuroko was able to play even though slowly. He stroked the boy’s hair when Akashi came across. Akashi was furious and the next thing Aomine knew, he was ordered to come to Akashi’s office.

Nobody touches my Tetsuya.

Two of Aomine’s left fingers were a display of disobedience. The dark-skinned man could not do anything except repenting his foolish action.

Murasakibara Atsushi lost his right eye sight in a simple situation. He made mistake by grabbing a jar of chilly instead of sugar. The drink he made was Vanilla Milkshake—Kuroko’s favorite. That was why Kuroko had a stomachache that needed healing for two days. Akashi would not accept apology before he punished the chef. Thus, he used a drop of acid on Murasakibara’s right eye. It was a form of begging for forgiveness.

Momoi Satsuki was a smart and clever informant for Akashi. She provided the best data so far and swore for its secrecy. She never tells any except Akashi. However, one of her vital document was found on an empty desk near commoner’s office room, and Akashi was the one who found it. She, then, was severely punished by Akashi’s scissor that scarred her cheeks for being careless.

Upon seeing those incidents, Kuroko took initiative to speak to Akashi. He doesn’t want Akashi to choose for his punishment if he makes mistakes. He wants to choose by himself.

“If I make unforgivable mistakes, please don’t hesitate to kill me.”

Surprised but pleased, Akashi gave his shadow a pat on his head and later, a kiss on his lips. He knew Kuroko would come to him, demanding his own punishment. He couldn’t agree more with his prediction because it always came true. His Tetsuya always did what he thought, and he loved him more and more. He did not need to be afraid that Kuroko would leave him.

So, when the real truth was revealed, he found himself stunned in his place.

“Midorima-kun kept bothering Akashi-kun with trivial matters that he can solve himself. He needed to know his place, that’s why I gave hints about our relationship.”

“Aomine-kun always guards Akashi-kun closely, and sometimes he was touching Akashi-kun’s skin briefly to reassure your safety. I know he was only doing his job but what he did annoyed me greatly. So, if I succeeded in making him touch me while Akashi-kun’s watching, I knew Akashi-kun would punish him and he would take some distance from Akashi-kun.”

“In the case of Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun seems to love his handmade tofu soup more than the taste of my vanilla milkshake lips. Selfish, yes, but I really don’t want to know more of another love Akashi-kun has. Akashi-kun just has to consume me whole and realizes that I am better than tofu soup.”

“As for Momoi-san, she was clingy to Akashi-kun. She needed to be reminded of her mistake and never to touch Akashi-kun ever again. Thus, I took her document from her bank and put it on a desk where Akashi-kun would find first upon visiting commoner’s office room.”

Akashi Seijuurou, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He stared widely at his secret shadow who gazed back straightly without any remorse. His Tetsuya was the one behind the incidents and it looked ever accidently! He could not believe what he had heard before but seeing the determination in Kuroko’s blue eyes, he had to accept the truth.

Kuroko Tetsuya managed to make him act like a pawn.

“Are you going to kill me, Akashi-kun?”

How could he, Akashi Seijuurou, the King of Glory, the Emperor of Victory, be someone’s pawn let alone Tetsuya’s? He was completely under his trap! It was so… so…

“I don’t mind if you kill me.”

So BRILLIANT!! THUMBS UP!! MARVELOUS!! HIS TETSUYA!!

Akashi laughed out loud. He was laughing so freely for the first time in his life. He was so proud. He was so happy. He was extremely pleased with the truth from his one and only secret shadow. It was the proof of loyalty. Kuroko Tetsuya will do everything to keep him by his side. Kuroko Tetsuya will do anything to reassure his place with him. Kuroko Tetsuya HAD DONE what he thought never to across the boy’s mind! What more can he wish for? He has gotten forever from his little secret shadow.

“Tetsuya~ Tetsuya~ my lovely Tetsuya~”

Akashi held him close.

“I love you more than anything forever may offer~”

Kuroko buried his face on his master’s chest.

“I love you most, Akashi-kun.”

In the midst of a complicated labyrinth, dark shadow kept lurking on its path. It remained there, secretly.

 

-.-.-END-.-.-


End file.
